narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yenma
Six Paths Technique Deva Path Banshō Ten'in Chibaku Tensei Shinra Tensei Asura Path Asura Attack Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability Human Path Absorption Soul Technique Animal Path Summoning Rinnegan Preta Path Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Naraka Path Outer Path Black Receiver Demonic Statue Chains Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique Amaterasu Kamui Susanoo Genetic Integration Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood Incineration Technique Black Lightning Lightning Release Chakra Mode Black Lightning Release Chakra Mode Black Rain Technique Dustless Bewildering Cover Body Pathway Derangement Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Scalpel Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Flying Swallow Hiding with Camouflage Technique Sensing Technique Soft Physique Modification Strong Fist Yin Healing Wound Destruction Assimilate All Creation Technique Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates Barrier Shatter Technique Body Revival Technique Chakra Needle Curse Mandala Earth Grudge Fear Fission Technique Heavenly Transfer Technique Living Corpse Reincarnation Parasite Clone Self-Repairing Barrier Shapeshifting Technique Spore Technique Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Torii Seal |kanji=閻魔 |romaji=Yenma }}The old master known as Yenma has been enjoying a quiet life in the Land of Whirlpools for some time now. Rather private, he has allowed much of his past to remain behind him. However, sources have been able to confirm the following information. Yenma is a descendant of both the Uzumaki Clan and the Uchiha Clan, lending to his strong life force and natural Sharingan. At some point in the distant past Yenma was attacked by someone that possessed a frightening ability and Yenma developed the ability to use it himself. The trauma of the attack and horror of realizing what had been done to him produced Yenma's Mangekyō Sharingan. Wishing to better understand, Yenma dedicated himself to scientific study. Realizing his potential, the Cult of Jashin took an interest in Yenma. The Pontifex Caedis of the time, Bocchiere, befriended Yenma and brought him into their fold. It is rumored that after Yenma had developed considerable power, by doing things like assimilating Shikotsumyaku, Bocchiere coerced his pupil into joining his organization, The Akatsuki. Following this, Yenma may have become a ring-bearing member ranked beneath only Bocchiere himself and operated as an S-Class criminal alongside his accomplice, Sabumaru. Unfortunately, any information about Yenma's possible criminal career is conjecture. If Yenma was ever a member of The Akatsuki, he is now defected. It is known that for a brief time Yenma was the jinchūriki of the bijū Matatabi. Those that believe Yenma to be a former member of The Akatsuki suspect Yenma stole the Nibi upon his departure and that eventually Bocchiere caught up with Yenma to steal the beast back, nearly killing Yenma in the process. Yenma turned up in the Land of Whirlpools, gravely injured. Yenma only recovered by integrating genetic material from the Senju Clan, granting him Rinnegan in the process. After much rest and healing, he chose to remain in Uzushiogakure afterward. Then Keitō Uzumaki asked Yenma to assume responsibility for both the Uzushiogakure Education Center. Lately, Yenma has turned over the administrative duties of his work to his senior staff and taken something like a sabbatical. Rumors say he is living in the wilds somewhere nearby Uzushiogakure, claiming that he had philosophical and scientific work to do regarding the nature of chakra. Appearance & Traits Yenma is tall and thin, with fair skin, and never appears to age. His hair is black and bronze. He has slate grey eyes. There are six piercings along the back helix and two through the rook of his left ear, as well as one through the left portion of his lower lip, all of which bear small hoops of a dark metal that looks as much like stone as it does metal. He wears a ring of the same material on his right ring finger. Yenma is often seen wearing plain black boots and black leather trousers that appear to be handmade. Additionally, he typically sports a long-sleeve, grey cloth shirt and a collared, knee-length black jacket. Yenma bears a long, thin Ōdachi, rumored to have forged by his former accomplice, Sabumaru. Yenma conceals the blade in his Kamui's Dimension, as its length makes it cumbersome to carry unless it is being wielded for battle. Ever since he hosted Matatabi, the fire of Yenma's Katon techniques has been blue. Category:Male